


Splashes of Crimson

by ChibiTabatha



Series: Chibi's 2019 Kinktober [7]
Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood Play, Blood and Injury, Kinktober 2019, Knifeplay, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:49:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiTabatha/pseuds/ChibiTabatha
Summary: When Link asks about trying out blood play, Rhett is very confused. But he Loves Link dearly, it couldn't hurt to try. Well it would. But you know what he means.





	Splashes of Crimson

**Author's Note:**

> **Blood/Gore** | Gun Play | Inflation | Emeto (Vomit)

Link looked good like this. Spread out on their bed, hands clutching at the towel underneath him, head tilted back in a silent moan. Small rivulets of blood slowly making their way down his sides.  
  
At first Rhett didn't quite understand what Link had asked of him, "You want me to what?"  
  
Link's face had flushed and he shifted from side to side, "I want to try out blood play..." his voice trailed off.  
  
"You felt woozy after pricking your finger and seeing a drop of your own blood. And you want me to cut you?" Rhett knew he was being insensitive, but he also knew Link. There was no actual way this was what Link wanted.  
  
"If I wear a blindfold I should be okay," Link blinked up at Rhett, blue eyes full of determination.  
  
The blond cupped his husband's face, "I don't want to hurt you. This isn't just some intense flogging, where the skin breaks and you can't see it. This is me purposely drawing blood. So much could go wrong."  
  
The bespectacled man smiled softly, his own hand cupping over the one holding his head. "I know you Rhett. You wouldn't let anything bad happen to me."  
  
Link had been right. He wouldn't.  
  
Rhett had spent weeks researching where was okay to cut, and where wasn't. Especially as a beginner he wanted to make sure he picked the safest areas first. Meaty areas of the body, just like with flogging, but not all the same spots.  
  
Then came practice. In his readings he came across someone who had practiced using tomatoes and that seems brilliant to him. The delicate skin with soft flesh underneath. You don't want to cut too deep or all the juice will come out.  
  
Finally, it was time. ""M nervous," Link had said.  
  
"I'd say I am too. But I practiced for this."  
  
Link laughed and embraced his love, "I appreciate it. Those tomatoes probably didn't."  
  
After that first nerve wracking time, Rhett understood why Link had wanted this. Under the sharp sterile blade, Link's life was literally in his hands. The ultimate act of trust.  
  
Today though, today had brought small cuts to Link's sides, along is waist. A riskier area, but the sharp inhale it had brought as the crimson slowly trailed behind his knife was worth it.  
  
"You're beautiful," his voice was calm, steady as his hands. A small drop of blood gathered at the small wound and slowly oozed down his side. Causing the blindfolded man to shift and moan.  
  
"I've only made two incisions, and you're already like this?" Rhett tapped the stainless steel handle of the surgical knife against the leaking tip of Link's cock.  
  
Link's hips bucked slightly and he let out a guttural sound, like he has been slapped and not gently prodded. "Feels good," Link managed to murmur.  
  
"Well then. If you want more, you're going to have to stay still," Rhett leaned over his love and pressed a kiss to his neck, whispering into the skin, "Unless you'd like me to put the knife down and fuck you into the mattress instead."  
  
The dark haired man's chest hitched, air struggling to make its way out of his lungs. "Please," the airy reply was all he got.  
  
Rhett put the knife down on the table, before running his fingers through the gentle trails of blood. Letting the warmth of life slide up Link's sides.  
  
Link couldn't contain his moans, his throat and mouth working around the broken sounds. Rhett also couldn't help the soft groan in his own throat. His hands red, leaving palm prints on pristine skin made his own blood boil.  
  
Thank god he had worked Link open already.  
  
Rhett lined up his own aching cock with Link's wanting body, and slowly sank into the tight wet heat. "Fuck," the expletive rolled off his tongue.  
  
Sticky hands hauled the smaller man's hips into place, "Every time I touch your waist, you're going to think of this moment."  
  
Link nodded and shifted his hips in Rhett's grip, trying to bear down on the arousal spreading him open. "Yes!"  
  
Rhett shuddered before pumping into the blood stained man a few times before stilling his hips. The high pitched keening noise it drew from Link was worth it. But Rhett couldn't keep teasing Link like this. Not when he wanted it so bad that only two cuts turned him into a mess.  
  
Rhett pounded into Link's body, one of his blood sticky hands wrapping around the weeping neglected cock. The dark haired man, arched and writhed underneath him, sounds being fucked from his throat and mouth.  
  
It didn't take long for Link's orgasm to overtake him, Rhett's name being called to the high heavens as ropes of pearlescent white splattered crimson stained skin.  
  
Seeing Link like that was what brought the blond over the edge. His hips stuttering while his throat worked around Link's name.  
  
The air cooled around them, panting breaths slowing to a normal cadence. "Alright, let's get you cleaned up," Rhett leaned over Link to press a kiss to his lips.  
  
"I can feel it. You got it everywhere," one shaky hand gently brushed along his ribs, smearing come and blood across the skin.  
  
"Don't make my job harder for me. Don't want you to pass out in the shower," Rhett chuckled lowly before pulling out of Link's body. Both men let out low groans.  
  
"Alright," the dark haired man let his hand fall back to the blood stained towel underneath him.  
  
Rhett kissed Link's lips again, "I love you."  
  
"I love you too. Hurry up and get this cleaned up so we can cuddle." Link's laugh shook loose the laugh bubbling in his own chest.

**Author's Note:**

> So I had a lot of trouble with yesterdays prompts. And I was tired. So I woke up today and wrote this. I hope it's good enough for y'all!
> 
> Lemme know how I did or come say hi on [tumblr](https://chibitabathasloves.tumblr.com/).


End file.
